Meu Garoto
by Lia Collins
Summary: Catherine destruiu o coração de Steve mais uma vez, agora Danny ia reconstruí-lo. Spoilers do episódio 6x03. Pode-se dizer q é uma missing scene desse episódio.


**Disclaimer:** Bem, Hawaii Five-0, bem como seus personagens, infelizmente não pertencem a mim, mas à Leonard Freeman, Peter Lenkov, Alex Kurtzman, Roberto Orci e CBS Television Studios. Eu apenas me divirto escrevendo histórias com eles.

 **Beta reader** : Sem beta, então os erros são meus, por isso relevem qualquer besteira q eu tiver escrito

 **Categoria:** Romance, Angst, Drama, McDanno

 **Advertências:** Yaoi, ou seja conteúdo homossexual, se não gostar é só clicar em "fechar" ou mudar de fic. Spoilers do episódio 6x03.

A capa foi criada por mim com imagens da série.

* * *

 **Eu sei, eu sei! Sumi de novo! Eu ando com problemas para escrever as fics inacabadas. Já para iniciar novas fics, estou indo muito bem. Talvez poste umas oneshots que fiz da série Sherlock aqui. Vou pensar nisso. Não sei se já falei a vcs, mas decidi só postar as atualizações das fics inacabadas e começar a postar novas shortfics e longfics depois de terminá-las para n deixar vocês na mão de novo. Mas as oneshots continuarei postando normalmente. Vou tentar ser mais presente, ok? Mas n prometerei mais nada, já que fiz muitas promessas que n cumpri.**

 **Bem, sobre a fic, eu assisti ao episódio 6x03 de Hawaii Five-0 ontem e senti uma dor e uma angústia tão grandes por Steve (Sem falar em um ódio imenso por Catherine. E olha que eu achava q n poderia odiá-la mais) que precisava escrever uma fic sobre isso. Era o único jeito de colocar isso para fora. E, como estou louca para ver a reação do Danno diante da atitude da Tenente, resolvi fazer essa fic do ponto de vista dele. É a minha primeira fic de H50 em primeira pessoa. Espero que vcs gostem. E n preciso dizer de onde tirei o título dela, né? Rsss! *-***

 **Sem mais delongas, a fic! Divirtam-se!**

* * *

-Ela se foi, Danno.

A voz de Steve ecoa sem parar em minha mente. O Camaro corre em alta velocidade em direção a casa dele. É possível que eu acabe sendo multado por um colega, mas isso não me importa agora. Na verdade, isso é o que menos me importa nesse momento. Tudo que eu quero agora é chegar na casa do meu amigo e confortá-lo.

Eu não consigo acreditar que, depois de tudo que conversamos mais cedo, Catherine fez isso. É exatamente o oposto do que pedi para ela. Desde que ela voltou, senti que tudo acabaria assim. Eu devia ter feito alguma coisa, talvez antecipado a conversa que tive hoje com a Tenente. Mas Steve estava tão feliz! Então eu simplesmente não conseguir agir. Deixei acontecer. E agora ele está enchendo a cara no sofá da casa dele. Ao menos não é em um bar e ele não terá que dirigir quando finalmente resolver parar.

E o mais irônico disso é que eu amo o Steve. Deus, como eu o amo! Jamais amei tanto alguém como amo aquele SEAL impulsivo e maluco. Nem mesmo a Rachel. No entanto, ele nunca demonstrou nenhuma inclinação homossexual e jamais escondeu seus sentimentos por Catherine, por isso me envolvi com Amber. Uma tentativa extremamente frustrada de esquecê-lo. Ela não sabe o que eu realmente sinto por Steve, na verdade, ninguém sabe. Mas eu nunca disse que a amo, então não há problemas. Eu desisti de Steve antes mesmo de tentar, abri mão do amor da minha vida para que ele fosse feliz com quem realmente amava, ele ia até pedi-la em casamento, com anel e tudo! E agora, ela o abandona. E pelo que eu entendi do que ele disse no telefone, foi para pilotar um avião para a Cruz Vermelha porque a Tenente sente falta de ser necessária. Existem várias formas de alguém ser necessário sem precisar sair do Hawaii. Catherine bem que poderia ter arranjado uma desculpa melhor.

Quando ela voltar para cá, se ela voltar, vai receber um grande sermão de mim. Um daqueles que só costumo dar em Steve. E eu vou garantir que dure pelo menos umas 2 horas e seja repleto de palavras duras. E, talvez, de algumas cruéis. Ah, mas ela vai me ouvir sim. Depois dessa, nossa amizade não existe mais. Não serei amigo de quem magoou o homem que amo, meu melhor amigo. E ela que não ouse se aproximar dele outra vez.

Depois dessa, resolvi lutar por ele. Continuo não sabendo se Steve tem alguma inclinação homossexual, mas de uma coisa eu tenho certeza: Eu sou totalmente capaz de fazê-lo feliz. E, se ele deixar, eu farei. Mas não sou um abutre para me aproveitar desse momento de vulnerabilidade dele, nem um cafajeste para trair Amber. Eu vou terminar meu relacionamento com ela e esperar Steve se recuperar. Então darei o primeiro passo. Agora, eu apenas emprestarei meu ombro para ele chorar e o consolarei. E ele vai precisar.

Na primeira vez que ela se foi, Steve bancou o forte, o machão, mas, agora, desabou totalmente. Acredito que isso se deve a felicidade que sentia por ela estar aqui com ele e também pelo pedido de casamento que pretendia fazer. Ele estava nas nuvens e a Tenente simplesmente o empurrou de cabeça sem nenhuma piedade. E isso eu jamais vou perdoar. Espero sinceramente que, um dia, ela pague por isso. Torço para que Catherine se apaixone por outro SEAL bonitão e ele pisoteie o coração dela, como ela fez com Steve. Aliás, em uma coisa ela tem razão: Eu sou um bom amigo. Por isso, agora vou aproveitar que acabei de chegar na casa do meu garoto e vou confortá-lo pelo tempo que for preciso.

Eu estacionei meu carro de qualquer jeito e corri para dentro. Steve estava deitado no sofá maior, com as pernas estiradas por cima de um dos braços e a cabeça apoiada no outro. Vez ou outra, ele erguia um pouco a cabeça e bebia um gole da cerveja que estava em sua mão esquerda. Ao me ver, ele sorriu e exclamou com um grito:

-DANNNOOOOOO! MEEEEEU AMIIIIIGO!

-Ok, acho que você já bebeu bastante, Buddy.

-Queeee naaaada, Dannnoooo! Euuuu sóóóóóó estooooooou começandoooooo!

-Steve, por favor, me escuta. Eu sei que você está sofrendo, mas a bebida não vai aliviar isso. - eu falei enquanto sentava ao lado dele na beira do sofá.

-Maaaaaas vaaaaaaai meeee faaaaaazeeeer esqueeeeeeceeeer poooooor alguuuuumaaaas hooooooras.

-Touché. - retruquei sorrindo ternamente para meu amado. - Eu vou te deixar beber mais um pouco, mas, quando disser que acabou, você vai parar, ok?

-Combinaaaaaaado, Dannnnnoooooo! Agora senta aqui! - meu Comandante replicou enquanto se sentava de forma desajeitada e batia na parte do assento do sofá que ficava ao lado dele.

Eu o obedeci e recebi sua cabeça em meu ombro esquerdo. Então Steve começou a narrar em detalhes a conversa final que teve com Catherine entre um gole e outro de cerveja. Cerca de uma hora depois, ele havia esvaziado a garrafa e desabado em minhas coxas totalmente apagado e com ela ainda na mão direita. Eu a tomei dele e coloquei na mesinha de centro diante de nós. Em seguida, sem conseguir evitar o sorriso, comecei a acariciar seus belos cabelos pretos enquanto murmurava:

-Não se preocupe, Baby. Eu vou reconstruir seu coração. Te prometo. E, então, te farei feliz.

Minha vontade falou mais alto que meu discernimento e eu acabei dando um delicado beijo na testa de Steve. Ele fungou e se aconchegou mais em mim, se virando de frente para meu corpo e enterrando seu rosto em minha barriga, me fazendo sorrir mais. Sua mão direita agarrou meus quadris pelas costas e me pressionou contra a face dele. Ainda assim, pude ouvir um sussurro abafado dele:

-Daaaannooo, meee ajuuuda.

-Eu estou aqui, Steve. E vou cuidar de você, não se preocupe. - eu respondi novamente sorrindo e acariciando as curtas madeixas dele.

Então ele se submergiu em um sono tranquilo. Enquanto isso, eu continuava a acariciar seus cabelos e cantava em um tom de voz baixo a música "You Are My Sunshine" de Johnny Cash, que costumava cantar para Grace quando ela era um bebê. Só nesse momento percebi como ela combina com minha relação com Steve.

Em algum momento da noite, eu acabei me juntando ao meu Neandertal nos domínios de Sandman e tive um belo sonho. Eu e ele caminhávamos de mãos dadas pela praia entre sorrisos e brincadeiras. Em um certo momento, ele parou, me encarou e, ainda sorrindo, disse:

-Você me faz tão feliz, Danno. Obrigado.

E então, ele me beijou apaixonadamente, tomando meus quadris em seus braços. Eu abracei seu pescoço o correspondendo como ele merecia e, após alguns segundos, acordei. Antes que pudesse racionalizar o sonho, senti dedos em meu rosto e olhei para baixo. Os intensos olhos verdes do meu amigo me encaravam ainda meio avermelhados. Seus lábios esboçaram um sorriso e ele falou:

-Obrigado, Danno.

-Pelo que, Baby? - eu questionei sem tirar sua mão do meu rosto. Ela acariciava minha bochecha esquerda com doçura.

-Por ser um bom amigo. Por me aturar completamente bêbado e sem me dizer "eu te avisei".

-Não precisa agradecer por isso, Baby. Mas, como o bom amigo que sou, vou preparar um café da manhã para nós dois enquanto você toma um banho e tenta recuperar um pouco da sua dignidade.

-É uma ótima ideia. E faz um café bem forte porque minha cabeça está me matando. - ele retrucou fazendo uma careta.

-Bebe mais cerveja, Baby. Quem sabe a dor passa? - eu rebati com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

-Danny! - exclamou Steve ensaiando sua cara de aneurisma.

Antes que ele pudesse exibi-la completamente, eu sorri com sinceridade, segurei a mão que ainda estava em meu rosto com a minha esquerda, beijei a palma dela e falei:

-Brincadeiras a parte, é melhor você levantar logo. Senão não poderei fazer o desjejum.

-Está bem, mamãe. - replicou meu SEAL ao mesmo tempo que ficava de pé com um pouco de dificuldade.

-OUCH! Desde quando eu pareço com a Doris? - eu indaguei fazendo uma careta enquanto também me levantava.

-Você não parece com ela, Danno. Aliás, você é muito mais bonito que ela. - Steve respondeu e foi na direção da escada me deixando com um com sorriso bobo no rosto sem nem perceber.

Enquanto ele subia os degraus, eu me dirigi à cozinha com a intenção de preparar um café da manhã descente para nós dois. E prometi a mim mesmo que transformaria aquele sonho em realidade.

 **FIM**

* * *

 **Não se esqueçam de deixar review! Não dói, não transmite nenhuma doença contagiosa, não engorda e alegra o dia dos ficwriters, então mãos à obra! Rsss!**


End file.
